


Blood In Space

by Dontmindmeilljustbehere



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:30:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7756069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontmindmeilljustbehere/pseuds/Dontmindmeilljustbehere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dib looked over to Zim's house in shock and horror, his face had gone deathly pale. There he stood. He wasnt wearing his disguise, why would he? He had won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Serious

**Author's Note:**

> Lots of spelling mistakes, but i wrote this at midnight so yknow. I hope you like it! Its been a while since i written on this account---:0-JM

Zim had been serious. Dib didnt know that before, but he most definitely did now. Sure, the alien did pointless schemes but its not because Zim himself thought the exaggerated pranks were actually harmful to planet Earth. It was because he wanted Dib to think he was harmless, that he was stupid and dumb, and incapable. It wasn't until Dib was seeing the armada for himself. How couldn't he have seen it? The sky being devoured by angry pink colored space ships. There was hardly any blue left, at least from what he could see. He looked over to Zim's house in shock and horror, his face had gone deathly pale. There he stood. He wasnt wearing his disguise, why would he? He had won. He wasn't smiling like Dib had visioned all those years ago. His face was calm, disapointed even. He was looking right at Dib-or right through him to be exact. The Alien had grown tall, and it only made him look that much more scarier then he already was. This wasnt the Zim Dib had knew. Sure, Dib noticed his change in height since elementary, but Dib had seen him as a ex-enemy and his friend. Where was that friend now? The humans thoughts were interupted by a strong wind knocking his glasses eskew. He looked up and dropped to his knees. A Huge ship was landing right on the neighbourhood street, right in front of his home. It hummed loudly as it hovered over the ground, knocking down trash cans and smashing Dibs blue little mail box. Zim looked over at Dib one last time. Dib glared at him, with all the hatred and hurt he could muster, hoping that Zim could see every bit of it. If Zim had seen it, he ignored it. Dib wasn't sure what he was expecting. For Zim to smile that stupid smile of his and call him a silly earth worm and reveal it was all an illusion? Fat chance. The alien marched over to the ship slinging a black bag over his shoulder, to enter the thick fog that had escaped as the door slid open. Dib stumbled over his porch and shaded his eyes from the harsh lights of the ship. "Zim!" he croaked. Zim stopped and froze with his back to the human. "Zim, why?" Dib sobbed over the humming of the engine. Dib could see the Aliens fist clench as he continued walking in, the door shutting behind him. Dib swollowed the lump in his throat and ran into his house, pulling Gaz from her spot at the window. At least he could save the time of explaining the situation. They searched they're fathers office for weapons. They ended up with what looked like a sort of gun with bulky ammo that had a gel inside, and 2 bats which Gaz had hammered nails into. They hid under the bed making no noise except for their own harsh breathing. They could hear people screaming and the slamming of metalic arms on the sidewalk."Dib." Gaz whispered, opening one eye, "Dib.. We're gonna be okay."It came out annoyed and harsh but Dib knew better. "I know." he scoffed. "Of course it will be, I already know that. Why are you telling me that?" he spoke quietly and rushed. "Your hands are shaking." Gaz argued. So they were. His hands were pale and he could see himself shaking. The machine-like sounds were coming closer, and Dib struggled to keep the gun from firing with how much he shook. He could do this. He could do _**this.**_

And suddenly he could hear the creak and the pop and the crack and snap of his roof coming undone, just barely under his own screams of terror. Gaz slammed a hand over his mouth and pulled him farther under the bed. They held their breath. The silence stretched on for what seemed like years, then a voice Dib knew far too well, broke it."Dib human."


	2. Leave Me

Dibs breath hitched under Gaz's pale manicured hand. Zim had come back. Zim had come back for _him._ he could hear the alien chuckle darkly, the mechanic legs scraping against the floor as his weight shifted. "Come out Dib stink." The alien elocuted. His voice sounded hollow, numb almost. Gaz kept her eyes on Dib as though she didn't trust him to stay where he was, and Dib glared hard at what he could see of Zim's stupid thin mechanical legs. "Dib." The aliens voice was softer now. "Im not here to hurt you." He steps closer and Dib kicked himself farther under the bed and tensed. "I know where you are." Zim hissed. It sent shivers down Dibs spine. He clutched at his sisters black knitted sweater protectively pushing her toward him. He swollowed dryly pointing the strange gun to where he assumed Zim stood above them. "If you harm me it'll only anger my Tallest and you'll be dead before you leave from under that stupid squeeky smush slumber rectangle thing." Dib snorted despite the hope that his sister saw drain from his eyes. He put down the gun hesitently then exchanged a glance with Gaz. ' _Should we do it?_ ' Zim answered for them. Before they could protest, the bionic arm-legs were throwing the bed aside, with an impatient growl. "Dib-stink." he drawled. Gaz had released Dib from her monster strength hold and he was drawing in panicked breaths. Zim's eyes narrowed. Gaz lunged at Zim with her bare fists, before she could land a hit Zim stuck her with a weirdly shaped syringe and she laid limp on the floor. Dibs adrenaline had kicked in and he moved to kick a bionic leg in hopes of tripping his renewed enemy but his world went black.

It was cold and he couldn't feel his hands. He scrunched his eyes opening them to squint at the pitch black room. He licked his dry lips and pulled on his numb arms to find them restrained by leather belts, his legs too. He tried to scream, to yell, but his throat was beyond parched and he could only hum before being set to a fit of coughs. Dibs eyes teared up but the urge to cough finally stopped tickling his raw throat. He blinked to clear his vision and found that the room was not as pitch black as he thought. A dim light irradiated the small room. He could see wires and blue prints pinned to the walls. Out the window he could see stars, too clearly to still be on earth. So Zim had opted to take them with him? Or had he sold them as slaves to one of his alien buddys? Dib turned his head to his left, then right. Where was Gaz? He shook his restraints eagerly, rattling the chain with grunts that threatened to spill him over in another coughing fit. Someone had have to have heard him, it was too loud not to. Still, he fought his restraints until he could see someone entering the room. He couldn't quite see who. He quit struggling and stared at the being, swollowing nervously. The figure was tall, with broad shoulders and a lean body. Undoubtedly Zim. He approached slowly, as if approaching a scared animal, which Dib was, but that was beside the point. "Your Gaz is fine, your fine." He clarified, as if that would make the human more at ease.

"You did it." Dibs eyes watered trying to contain his coughs. "You won." he hacked gasping between the sharp pains in his lungs. Zim ignored him, adjusting the metal table so Dib could sit up. He turned, picking up a glass of water on a hovering table and bringing it to Dibs lips. Dib sipped, ignoring the tears that spilled from under his closed eyes. "Ignorant worm-baby. I did not win. I did what had to be done, there was no winning of Zim." he said quieter then his usual booming snarky voice. Dib could see his bright ruby eyes and a third of his face but the room was too dark to make out his expression. "Had to be done? And why did it HAVE to be done, Zim? You tricked me." the human seethed. "I did no such thing!" Zim snapped slamming the glass of water down onto the hovering table. "Your too-" he gritted his zipper like teeth, "stupid to understand." Dib wanted to lunge at him, to kill him but watching your planet be invaded when you had spent so much time trying to defend it took alot out of you. He couldn't meet Zim's cold eyes and stared at the window instead. He could hear Zim sigh and tap his fingers along the table before deciding to leave. 

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep but it had happened. When Dib awoke the restraints had been undone and he rubbed at his arms with a sour expression. Why would Zim let him go? Why was he even questioning this? He stood, realizing for the first time he didnt have his shoes. The floor was heated though, a comfortable warmth radiated off them as Dib padded over to the door. He curiously stuck his head out of the doorway. Left, then right, no one. The ship was quiet except for the soft humming of the engine and his own breathing. He slid his hand down the wall in the hallway cautiously looking for his sister in each room. By the third door he thought he didnt see anything, by how dark it was, and was passing it before he heard the gruff voice of his sister. "Dib." she growled. He tip toed feeling his way through the room before finding the metal bed. She was still restrained. He undid the buckles, which was difficult thanks to his numb fingers, but succeeded nonetheless. "Gaz." he breathed as she hugged him tightly. "Gaz we gotta get out of here."


	3. Far Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small chapter to explain things

"Zim." The Tallest hissed, their eyes narrowed in unison as they stared down at their not-so-small-anymore invader. "How are you not dead?" Zim was on his knees, something the Tallest made him do whenever he called to help them feel more at ease with their status as 'The Tallest'. A title Zim could win if he could just grow 2 more inches. "My Tallest," he gave them a quizzical look. "As I said before, Ive landed on my given destination." He clarified, tapping his gloved fingers on the pink tiled floor he kneeled over. "Right." Red bobbed his head and cleared his throat. "And?" Purple continued. "My Tallest, Iam ready to begin my job. Ive gathered information on Earths dominant," he put air quotes around 'dominant', "species. They have billions of snacks for your enjoyment, and plenty of humans, enough to have a slave per irken in irk." Zim reasoned, the Tallest's eyes shined with interest, urging him to continue. "And considering our situation back on home, there is enough room to have our citizens continue life on the big ball of dirt." He finished. The Tallest grinned. "Thats perfect!" Purple grinned while Red seemed to study the irken before them. "Zim." Red hummed, glaring suspiciously at the kneeling irken. "Is that uncertainty I see?" The Tallest Red questioned angrily studying his face. "Irkens are never uncertain. If that is uncertainty I see then dont bother calling us, Zim." he growled out his name tauntingly. "Me? Uncertain? Your mistaken, my Tallest."  
......................................................................

Zim had gone through with his assignment despite the twisted ugly feeling in his squeedly-spooch. It must have been something bad he ate. The Dib thing was fast asleep in a sleeping chamber in the back of his ship, to not upset him, Zim brought along his scary sibling. They were both asleep to his knowledge, the ship floated without direction as Zim bit his lip, his fingers hovering above the controls. Where to go? What to do? The Tallest wouldnt be pleased, but how would they know Zim took them? Besides, he _had_ conducted an invasion of Earth, and left it for the Tallest to rule and make home to, why couldn't he keep two bratty earthlings? More importantly, why did he want to? His ruby eyes narrowed at the question. His antanae flinched and he turned his head. They were awake. Both of them. He reached below to place two fingers on the warm floor. Ah, Dib released the spooky Gaz human from her restraints. He sat up mauling over whether he should check on them and inform them, or let them find out for themselves.  
He had injected them with chips, chips that made it impossible to escape. "AUGH SWEET MOTHER OF-" They chose for themselves. "ZIM!" Gaz barked, stomping over to the control room. He cringed at the squeeky noise her Doc-Martens made on the metal floor. She grabbed his face, digging her nails into his cheeks. " _ **What did YOU put in MY brothers NECK?!**_ "

Zim glared at her distatefully, pulling her claws off his face. "I knew you'd try and escape. Your disgusting Earth is gone, theres nothing to escape to hyooman! So I implanted something to remind you who your staying with."He shrugged. She clenched her teeth moving to strangle him but was shocked to the floor. Zim grinned triumphantly. Dib shuffled over with a dazed expression, his hair sticking up every which way. Zim couldn't help but stare, he remembered Dib's lightning bolt looking hair, that was before Dib had began to rebel against his father after his abandonment and opted for a sort of long haired-bun hairstyle you often see on the female gender on earth. But Zim thought it looked quite-...satisfying? On the Earth monkey. "You cant get away with this- you cant-" Dib slurred leaning on the doorway and breathing heavily. "You cant just take it." He glared. Zim looked back at him. "But I did." He said matter of factly. Zim turned before he could see Dib's face twisting into a hurt expression.The alien decided he couldn't hover around space forever and decided to look for something, an empty rock he could 'build' a house on and maybe create Gir again. Zim had destroyed him.

 

' _"But Master!!" Gir stood in front of him as the irken sat, tapping his fingers on his chair with one hand and holding his head with the other. "Earth is so, so pretty! And-And they dont have the Monkey channel on Irk!" he reasoned, his small robot arms flying this way and that. "No Gir." Zim growled. "Master what about the humans?" Gir for once, sat still, his eyes full of hope as he held his own hand. Zim finally met Girs 'eyes'. "What about them?" His eyes narrowed, and the tapping of his fingers ceased as if he was daring Gir to say it. **say it** "Master.." Gir seemed to hesitate. "What about Dib?" Zim's teeth clenched. "What about him?" he asked softly. "You-" Gir looked away, studying his feet. "You love D-Dib dont you?" Zim bit his toungue, he shook with rage and gritted his teeth. "Irkens dont **love.** "_ No more Gir. Zim had just punished him for a mistake. That was all, he had punished him for not knowing simple facts about the race the robot served. Zim would bring him back in time. He hadn't realized he was driving through space, luckily he didnt miss any good enough places anyway, no. The perfect place would be far, far away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup. Dramatic endings are the way to go


	4. Protective

"I cant believe this!" Gaz bursted out clenching her fists tightly at her sides. She paced back and forth like a caged lion, frowning and muttering under her breath. Her eyes scanned for something, anything to unleash her unforgiving anger on, and Dib quietly prayed it wasn't him. Finally her green eyes stopped on Zim. His back was turned as he concentratedly pressed random buttons with a hand on a ball, steering them, she realized. Steering them away from home. "Take. Us. Back." Gaz demanded, emphazing each word with a biting tone. Zim sighed, frowning down at his control panel, as he continued steering. "Funny," he growled, spinning in his chair to face her. "I could've _sworn_ I told you your home is no longer yours. There's nothing to go back to!" Zim berated, tapping his fingers impatiently on his arm rest. Didn't she understand? Gaz moved to strangle the alien but she froze before she could and tensed, gritting her teeth. "AURGH!!" She stomped out of the control room. Dib could still hear her stomping down the hall."Your sibling is so..." Zim shook his head. "Ungreatful." he breathed situating himself so he could continue looking for a safe place to land. "Excuse me?" The human stood up narrowing one eye. "Ungreatful?" he cocked his head in an almost sarcastic manner, "did you say ungreatful?" He hissed. "Zim you-you took away our home! I thought we had an _agreement_ and-" he swollowed his words, being interrupted. "Agreement? I know of no agreement, Dib-stink. Zim- I remember you and I becoming this-" he motioned, "friends thing, but I never said I wouldn't finish my _job_." 

Dib frowned. "So why'd you save us then Zim?" He drew out the irkens name in almost a snarl, as if Zim's name were some awful taste on his toungue. Zim continued twisting the steering ball this way and that, avoiding large rocks as his other hand occasionally glided over to a specific button. His gloved hands shook the teeniest bit. "Well?" Dib urged, tapping his foot. "I saved you." Zim said matter of factly, despite his nervous shaking. "You what?" Dib looked over, taken aback by the irkens words. "I only brought your sister as some sort of comfort blanket. Knowing you, you'd never-" he cut himself off, swollowing dryly but never daring to look away from the controls. Those damn controls. Dib wished he could look him in the eye for once.

Dib stared at him. The way he hunched over his control panel, almost protectively, but Dib knew better. Zim only did that when he felt protective but not over materialistic things, it was always something in his head, vulnerability, dib liked to think. Zim was protecting himself.

_"Zim." Dib had whispered, though he didn't know why, it was too late for anybody to be awake and hear him. They were sitting on Dib's roof, eating vegetarian sushi that Gaz had brought from her job, and chewing on twizzlers. "What?" Zim hummed, chewing absent-mindedly on a root bear flavored twizzler. "How old are you? In human years I mean.." Dib looked over at the taller of the two as he snorted, still staring at the stars. "On irk, I'd be about three years old." he hummed, remembering his home. "Here, I'd be old enough to have seen your disgusting pig-monkey ancestors." He spat. Dib rolled his eyes and snatched a roll from Zim's plate. "Yeah, yeah.." he hummed as Zim shot him a threatning look. "Hey, Zim?" Zim sighed._

_"Yes, Dib-stink?"_

_"Whats Irk like?"_

_Zim's eyes glazed over, returning his attention to the stars. "Well..its almost as big as your head," Zim whispered poking Dib in the head for emphasis. "Ow! Its not even that big anymore.." he whimpered. "-and its redish pink, usually theres irken's roaming around.." he chewed on his twizzler again, trying to remember. "Unlike you, undomesticated savages-" Dib snorted. "-we all have structure. Everyone has a time and a place, theres never any room for potato chips and the web of interns-" Dib laughed. "Web of the interns?" the human boy gave Zim a confused look. "Yes, with the cat videos and the book-face." Dib chuckled trying to contain himself before Zim could get angry. " **Facebook.** , and its called the internet." Dib corrected. Zim waved his hand dissmissively in the air. "Whatever. What I was saying was we all have something to do- something we're assigned to do as soon as we're connected to our PAKS." Zim reached around tapping his PAK. "And what were you assigned to do?" Dib questioned, sitting up to see Zim better. "I was... Defective." The alien said quietly, seemingly ashamed. Dib hummed softly tapping his fingers on Zim's arm. "Don't get me wrong, Zim, your ignorant, self absorbed, and you have the worst disguise for someone who declares to have 'surperior' technology," Zim growled, "Hey!" Dib continued, " but your probably the smartest and least defective being I've ever known." Dib was tapping'Ode to Joy' on Zim's forearm when he noticed the lack of a reply. Did he say something wrong? He looked up and met Zim's eyes. He was staring at Dib blankly, as if he didnt know how to reply, then as violently then Dib had ever seen a person do, he hugged him. It was warm, and shocking, and right, all at the same time._

Dib had been staring at Zim the whole time, and he hadn't noticed till the alien was up in front of him waving a hand in front of his face. "Dib, you haven't blinked in over 30 minutes should I be worried?" Dib shook his head, blinking a few times, then smacked Zim's hand away."I'm fine." he muttered. Zim pulled his hand back looking almost hurt for a fraction of a second, but then recovering and sitting back in his chair. "Good." he hummed, slamming a button. "Tie up." he ordered.

"We're landing."


	5. Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So i use a code for the irken language. Its Cipher atBash

The ship had landed, from what Dib could tell. He had passed out, the landing had proved to be too much. He groggily called for his sister. "Ga-ahz!" where was everyone? He looked around the ship, rubbing the blurryness from his eye. The ship seemed unharmed, so there was no crash, so where was zim? Dib could hear the vague noise of footsteps. He tensed, and sunk into his seat. The footsteps continued down the hall as if looking for something. He could hear angry muttering in what he geussed was irken. "dsviv rh gsv hgfkrw yizgg! r szev ml grnv uli gsrh.." Dib shook his head. He never understood how the irkens could prenounce such strange words. The words were quiet and rushed and angry, and Dib could do nothing but relax when he realized it was Zim. "Your sister!" he growled, entering the room. "Gzoovhg, ovg srn mlg szgv nv uli yvrmt hfxs z riivhklmhryov hgfkrw hgfkrwb svzw...." he muttered quietly to himself. It sounded more like clicking and vowels to Dib and he rolled his eyes impatiently. "My sister what?" he unbuckled himself and wobbly stood upright. "Shes..Shes escaped." He admitted, somewhat embarassed. "What?" Dib looked up at him his fist clenching and unclenching nervously as though he hoped he misheard. "She escaped through the emergency escape pods... I dont know how she managed the code but-" he paced the room, coming to a sudden stop. "It doesnt matter. She'll die out there for all I care. Your miserable species couldn't survive any planet we passed on our way here, and that enough is a satisfactionable answer to your siblings whereabouts. She'd only get in my way after all." He declared angrily, never once meeting Dib's teary brown eyes. "No. No, Zim we have to find her." He choked on his own words struggling to keep his voice even. "She left without you!" Zim hissed. "Left you here without knowing if you were in safe hands! I could kill you right now and she knows it, yet she left!" The alien fumed throwing his hands this way and that. "No. No. We have t-" Zim grabbed Dib by the shirt pulling him so their noses touched. "Im under no obligation. She did this to herself, Dib-stink." he growled letting go and pushing Dib away as he did so.

Zim unlatched a locker pulling out a red suit case, it had what looked like an astronauts helmet and a red space suit. Dib could see the strong yet subtle build Zim held as he angrily tugged on the suit over his normal attire and he realized just how different humans and Aliens were. Zim didn't understand what a family was, and he never did. He never understood the bond or why Dib stuck to Gaz and his father and the golden chained necklace that Dib never took off that had a picture of his mother in it. He didn't understand why Dib did things and why Dib acted certain ways, because Dib was human, and Zim wasn't. It was something Dib always reminded himself. And as hard as it was, Dib forgave him. He knew his sister wasn't dead. Gaz doesnt die. Its just not something she does. She fights, and thats what she would do till death took her and her brother together. And Dib found comfort in that. For now, he had to take care of himself, obviously Gaz had a plan in mind when she left and in that plan Dib had to stay alive, so thats just what he would do. Dib watched quietly, wiping his tears as he watched Zim. Zim noticed, giving him a side glance. "Youll be safe here. I just need this because of the moisture in the air." He explained softly. It was strange to hear him talk so soft. He rarely did. It meant Zim thought Dib was upset with him. They walked out of the ship, Zim without warning had placed a metal collar around Dib's neck with a big red button that lit up once it was locked. Dib tried to complain and slap Zim's hands away but he, strangely, was unable to do so. He chalked it up to the weird alien collar. Dibs feet moved without his command and his eyes could only stay on the ground. He chewed his toungue quietly. He wanted to scream at Zim for making him wear such a controlling device. He'd take it up with him later, surely he wont have to wear it long, or else Zim wouldve said so. The stupid idiot always announced his plans. He watched the dirt under his feet and passing feet of the people around him. As he suspected, none seemed human, and those that did, wore an Irken symbol on their shoe. Suddenly his chin was moved up by a strangers hand and as were his eyes. He obediently stared back without speaking, he couldnt if he wanted to. "Ls nb nb! dszg z yvzfgrufo xivzgfiv. Rev mvevi hvvm lmv lu gsvhv. Sld nzmb nlmrvh?" The blue eyed irken looked over at Zim who slapped his hand off Dibs chin and let a low deep vibration erupt from his chest, the blue eyed irken's antannae flattened against his head, he took 3 steps back hesitently, with his calm expression still present. "Mlg uli hzov. Tvg blfi wrhtfhgrmt szmwh luu nb kilkvigb yvuliv R irk blfi KZP luu zh hold zh klhhryov drgs nb ldm szmwh!" Zim clicked twice before the stranger left without another word. Jesus he wish he could just control his own damn body so he can ask what was going on! Zim glared around and then nodded his head at Dib, and Dibs body moved on its own again following Zim, though this time he was allowed the privilage to look around on his own. The land seemed to be sand from as far as Dib could see, various tents surrounded them, all in different sizes but in the same dark green color. There were different aliens and for some reason the collar wouldnt allow him to stare very long before he was forced to turn away despite his curiousity. They walked and walked and walked, and Zim stayed quiet the entire time. Dust sometimes blew in Dibs eye and he would silently battle with himself to blink the specs away. Finally they had reached a large out of place metal castle of some sort. Zim would hook his PAK up to a sort of scanner, hollow for the bulge of the PAK. Locks would click and a loud beep would open the doors up only to be met with another scanner. They did this three times before there was no scanner, just two large red doors with golden imprints and black handles. "Dib." Zim finally turned to the human boy and Dib could feel his jaw unlatch and his fingers pop. Was he allowed to move now? He rubbed his wrist and rolled his neck. "Iam going to have to relatch the collar and add a few more things now. It will help the surperiors in there to better understand your place as my slave-pig thing. You need to act properly and keep your breathing even. Do you understand?" Dib rolled his eyes. "Do I have a choice?"


	6. Chapter 6

Zim tugged him along, and Dib couldnt bring himself to care. He kept his stupid green lips in a tight thin line and he wouldnt even bother looking at Dib, as if he were being nothing but a disobediant dog. He spoke loudly and calmly to anybody who stopped them and it wasnt until they made it to a big room with a round platform and servants aligning the walls, that Zim let him stop. "I've returned. I conquered Earth and got what you wanted. Are you willing to forefill your side of the deal?" English. God had Dib missed English. He could hear the squeeking of a chair, and then long clickity clacks of heels on the floor. "Where is it?" A deep womanly voice answered, assumebly on the platform. If Dib strained his eyes to look upwards he could see Zim's PAK reveal a small potrusion which extended as a door, he pulled out a pink sack. He could hear the contents shift and clink in the bag as the irken handed it to her. "I can get in trouble with how much you've broughten me, but the more the better, I suppose." She hummed. "So?" Zim huffed tapping his foot impatiently. "Ah yes, I'll have one of my servants escort you, **Tallest.** "

She cackled as another pair of footsteps approached. They moved along again. Dib, thanks to the coller, moved unwillingly behind them. They turned and exited out a different door this time, one that leaded straight outside into the now setting sun and sandy plains. Dib was sick of all this stupid sand and his neck hurt from having to lower his head all day. "Hri, ru R nzb zhp, dszg fh gszg gsrmt blf szev zh blfi kvg?" The servant spoke quietly. Dib sighed through his nose. Again, with this weird language. "Sfnzm. Uiln gsv kozmvg. Svh hlnvgsrmt R gslftsg dligsb lu gzprmt." Zim answered. Dib tried to tune them out instead focusing on the acheing of his neck and the many grains beneath him.

When they finally reached Zim's prize, Dib was delighted to find it was in a air conditioned house, or castle, or whatever! He didnt know.. All he could see were tiles for godsake. "Ah yes.. I like this.. You can leave now. Ive been traveling and I would like to get settled in before we get started on this...work of ours." Zim shooed the servant away and from behind him, Dib could hear the door shut and click and then he could hear Zim sigh. Suddenly Dib could hear the collar click and fall off his neck with a clank as it hit the floor. He groaned and massaged the back of his neck. "Dammit Zim.." Dib whimpered tiredly. "Look Dib-Stink." Dib tried to look up but stopped when his neck popped. Zim sighed. "Look!" he grabbed Dib forcefully by the neck and positioned his head up. Dib glared daggers before turning his attention to the palace before him. It was huge, with a platform just like the womans, except bigger. "Its mine." Zim whispered triumphantly. It had all the home neccessitys except newer and better. Dib could even spot a purple couch across a huge flat screen TV. "Is this why you brought me along? So you could have a maid to your stupid castle?" Dib replied snarkily. Zim seemed to struggle to answer that. "No." He said finally releasing Dib's neck. "Then why Zim?" Dib turned to look at him, still massaging his tender neck. Zim dusted himself off, staring blankly at Dib

"No reason worthy of mentioning hyooman."


	7. Chapter 7

**Click. Click. Click**  
If Dib hadn't been such a light sleeper he would have never heard it. He stirred groaning in protest as the comfort of his sleep left him. He squinted his eyes, looking down the vast hallway from his velvet sheets. The lights were on, meaning Zim was wondering the house somewhere. **Click. Click. Click.** Dib sighed, proceeding to do what any person with comman sense would do. "SHUDDUP!!!" He roared, his eyes never leaving the hallway in fear of missing a response. The clicking quieted and after a long silence came Zim's reply. "MAKE ME EARTH WORM!!" **CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK CLICK**

Dib whined burying his head into his pillow. Out of all the times to tinker with whatever dumb invention he was tinkering with it had to be now. Dib roared in irratation pulling the pillow over his ears. **Click. Click. Click. Click.**

Dib shot up, and angrily padded over to the clicking, pajamas and all. Zim sat, with his back to him, at his advanced desk messing with what looked like an remote control. **Click. Click. Click. Click.** Dibs fists clenched at his sides. "Go back to bed hyooman." The alien sighed, as though this was all a huge inconvienience to the green skinned idiot. "You go back to bed!" Dib shot back grouchily. Tapping his foot as if he were a ticking bomb ready to explode at the slightest prod. "Im tired ZIM. Im so TIRED. Dont aliens ever sleep? Huh? You green skinned freak? Huh?" Dib snapped, his foot never ceasing its insistant tapping. Why did humans do that? All it did was put Zim at edge...stupid humans. Zim rolled his eyes, continueing his tinkering.

Suddenly the remote made a small zap noise and Zim sprung up from his seat with a wide sadistic grinn. He pressed the button once and it sparked back in retaliation. The alien cackled giddyly. Dib watched curiously, his brows furrowing, straining to look over Zim's shoulder. "Zim?" he mummbled. Zim didnt hear, too busy tapping the big red button on the remote, only grinning wider as sparks flew from the two metallic nubs on the top. It almost looked like a taser gun. "Zim what is that?" He questioned weakly, fearing the answer. Zim stood straight, losing interest in the remote once it stopped its sparks. He hummed quietly. "Your sisters in irken territory, my chip works on here from where she is."

Dib's face contorted to shock,disbelief, relief, and then to Zim's amusement, anger. "YOU-YOU WERE ZAPPING MY SISTER?"he snatched the small device from Zims hands. "Yes. Though my device might have a much weaker connection to your sisters collar, so it might have been a much weaker 'zap'." Zim mused taking the control back and spinning in his chair to his 'desk' a pink smooth mechanic looking thing, with bolts and buttons, but a desk nonetheless. Dib, though he wouldnt admit it, was relieved with that information. He studied the back of Zim's neck, false anger fading from his features with no one to witness it. Smooth, flawless skin. From here it looked hairless but he knew better. He knew better from long nights on the rooftop and running his hands over his very skin, that there was always light little hairs that prickled after his touch. Without noticing it Dib had begun to step forward, the floor boards creaking only slightly as he got closer, making his advance as clear as day to Zim, who hadn't even flinched. He held the remote still in his hand, swallowing weakly. A soft, pink hand skimmed the back of his neck, the four digits resting where zims ear would be and the thumb rubbing absently on the other end of his neck. It was something that was supposed to be threatning, having your hand on anothers throat, but there was no pressure. Soft touches like these always went unmentioned but it was something that happened often back when Zim and Dib were alone on the roof with some sugary earth confectionary. 

Zim stood up abruptly, his gaze turning cold as he sat the remote down on the desk and began walking out of the room with a mummbled "get back to bed Dib-stink." Dibs hand stayed frozen where it was, holding the place where Zim would be. He brought it back to himself, holding it to his chest, studying the air where his alien would be. What came over him? Things weren't like that. Not anymore. He should be focused on escaping, on finding his sister, and getting back home. He was only wasting **time.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its a small chapter, but a chapter..right? Im sorry im honestly the worst for not posting as often as i should. Thank you so much for all your kind comments, it helps me write!! Ill be updating soon with a much longer chapter, and if i dont reply to a comment i just wanted to say im a socially awkward person BUT IM TRYING!!THANKYOU SO MUCH FOR READING MY HORRID WRITING


End file.
